Oh Boy!
by DOSrip
Summary: One-shot, Song-fic, I wrote quickly. Still working on writers block for my other stories.


_**The Declaration of Independence  
Think I could tell you that first sentence  
But then I'm lost**_

"I can tell you the first sentence of the Declaration of Independence, but then I'm lost." Special Agent Seeley Booth told his friend.

"I could tell you the whole thing." Dr. Jack Hodgins said, knowing it would annoy Booth that he himself knew another thing Booth did not.

"Yeah because you're a squint." Booth said as he rolled his eyes.

Hodgins was going to say something but Booth started to continue.

_**I can't begin to count the theories  
I've had pounded in my head  
That I forgot**_

"I can't begin to count the theories I've had pounded in my head, that I've forgot." Booth started.

_**I don't remember all that Spanish  
Or the Gettysburg address  
But there is one speech from high school  
I'll never forget**_

Booth went on, without giving Hodgins time to say anything, "I don't remember all of the Spanish and none of the French. Forgot the Gettysburg address. But there is one speech from high school I'll never forget."

_**Come on in boy sit on down  
And tell me about yourself  
So you like my daughter do you now?  
Yeah we think she's something else  
She's her daddy's girl  
Her momma's world  
She deserves respect  
That's what she'll get  
Ain't it son?  
Hey y'all run along and have some fun  
I'll see you when you get back  
Bet I'll be up all night  
Still cleanin' this gun**_

Booth told Hodgins what he hand once been told, "Come on in boy, sit on down and tell me about yourself. So you like my daughter do you now? Yeah we think she's something else.

"She's her Daddy's girl, her Momma's world. She deserves respect, and that's what she'll get. Ain't it son? He y'all run along and have some fun. I'll see you when you get back. Bet I'll be up all nigh still cleanin' this gun."

_**Well now that I'm a father  
I'm scared to death one day my daughter  
Is gonna find  
That teenage boy I used to be  
That seems to have just one thing on his mind**_

_**She's growin' up so fast  
It won't be long before  
I'll have to put the fear of god into  
Some kid at the door**_

"Bones just gave me a daughter, and I'm scared to death of the future. She'll grow up way to fast. Then she'll find that teenage boy I used to be, that seems to have just one thing on his mind." Booth admitted what he felt.

"Man way to depress a new Father." Hodgins said, speaking of his newly born twins.

"Now not only do I have to worry about Tay growing up to fast and dating a teenage boy. But I have to worry about Ty being that teenage boy for some poor guy's daughter." Hodgins added with a shake of his head.

_**Come on in boy sit on down  
And tell me about yourself  
So you like my daughter do you now?  
Yeah we think she's something else  
She's her daddy's girl  
Her momma's world  
She deserves respect  
That's what she'll get  
Now ain't it son?  
Y'all go out and have some fun  
I'll see you when you get back  
Probably be up all night  
Still cleanin' this gun**_

"You'll teach me the speech right?" Hodgins asked after a few moments of thought.

"Yeah we can both intimidate our daughter's dates." Booth said.

Hodgins and Booth started going over the speech together, they wanted to have it sound scary enough by the time their baby girls were old enough. They adjusted it a little as they went along, but it didn't change all that much.

_**Now it's all for show  
Ain't nobody gonna get hurt  
It's just a daddy thing  
And hey, believe me, man it works**_

"It's all for show, nobody is gonna get hurt. It's a daddy thing. And he, believe me, it works." Booth said after they had talked over the speech for a few minutes.

"Still needs work." Hodgins commented.

"Thirteen years before teenage years. Hopefully seventeen years until we'll need to use it." Booth said, even as he said he the time seemed to shrink for them both.

_**Come on in boy sit on down  
And tell me about yourself  
So you like my daughter do you now?  
Yeah we think she's something else  
She's her daddy's girl  
Her momma's world  
She deserves respect  
That's what she'll get  
Now ain't it son?  
Y'all run along and have a little fun  
I'll see you when you get back  
Probably be up all night  
Still cleanin' this gun**_

Hodgins and Booth started to practice again, as the future flashed in their minds. Booth helped Hodgins sound more confidant. While Hodgins helped with the scare factor, by adding in chemicals and bugs that could eat the boy alive.

_**Son, now y'all buckle up and have her back by te- let's say about nine...thirty.  
Drive safe.**_

"Te- let's say nine...thirty curfew." Booth said as they thought more about it.

"Make sure he knows that we'll skin him if he doesn't drive safe." Hodgins added.

Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan-Booth and Angela Montenegro-Hodgins walked in, both carrying their daughters. Angela also carrying her son. They looked at each other as they listened to their husbands talk.

Brennan asked, "What are they talking about?"

Angela shook her head as she said, "This time Sweetie I don't have a clue."

The two women gave one last look at the couch where their husbands sat and talked madly about something they couldn't figure out, and then they went to take the babies back upstairs with them. The whole way up neither woman could do anything other then shake their heads at their husbands

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones; but I do own Rahne 'Rae' Booth, Taylor 'Tay' Hodgins, and Tyler 'Ty' Hodgins. I do not own the song, Come On In Boy, either. 


End file.
